Painful Measures
by Lunapanda
Summary: She had lost everything in one attack. So she trained under Arthas. Then, she lost everything again. This is her journey, from Strahnbrad to Lordaeron, as a paladin in training. ***Rated T for cursing***
1. Chapter 1

"Samanthaa! Get your butt out of bed right now! Momma's getting impatient!"

The blonde-haired woman groaned and got out of bed. The voice kept yelling.

"Samanthaa!"

She turned to her door. "I'm up! Stop yelling! By the light, Trina, somebody would think you were dying!"

_Goodness gracious, she is loud. _The young woman thought to herself, as she got dressed. The thought made her smile mischievously. _I trained her well._

"SAMANTHAA! GET-"

"I'M UP!" she screamed.

Her younger sister's head popped through the doorway. Her face was confused. "I know! Why are you yelling?"

Samanthaa's eyes widened. "That wasn't you?"

"No..."

Instantly, their mother ran in. "Girls, you need to get out of here! Strahnbrad is under attack!"

Samanthaa's mouth dropped.

"By who, momma?" Trina asked.

"I don't know what they are, but they are citizens being raised from the dead."

"What? They disgrace our passed ones?"

"Samanthaa, please stop yelling. They are coming. Get your little sister out of here."

"But, momma-"

"Sammy, just listen! I won't make it out of here alive! And I won't leave your father!"

"DAD!"

"No Samanthaa! He is fine. He can fight..." There was a noise coming from another room.

"No! Sammy! Get Trina out now!" Their mom screeched.

Samanthaa bent down to get her sister. "NO!" Trina screamed, "MOMMA!"

Their mother looked over with a sad smile. "I love you both. Grow up and bring this place honor."

Samanthaa was on the verge of crying, but she had to be strong for Trina. Trina waved back.

Then the two girls ran for their lives.

* * *

As the entered the main part of Strahnbrad, Samanthaa set Trina inside a crate.

"Stay." she commanded.

Trina nodded and waited silently.

Samanthaa ran inside the inn- no, what used to be the inn- and grabbed a suitable weapon.

A frying pan.

_Seriously? Are there ANY fucking weapons here?_

Oh well...

She quickly ran outside to her sister's hiding spot.

"Trina, I want you to listen."

The little girl nodded.

"You remember you training, right?"

"Yes."

"I want you to run to the main path and find anyone. Ask if they can take you to a dock. Here's some gold. Fly, row, swim, I don't care what, to Stormwind."

Trina eyes started filling with tears. "You're not coming?"

Samanthaa shook her head. "I help momma and daddy, ok?"

Trina nodded. Then she pointed behind her older sister and screamed.

Samanthaa turned around and saw a decaying, undead body of one of the fallen guards.

Her eyes darkened with anger. "How DARE you raise these people into monsters!"

In one hit, she killed the... thing... with her badass frying pan.

Trina started giggling. "Why a frying pan?"

Samanthaa rolled her eyes. "Because this damn place has no weapons."

"BAD WORD!"

"Trina..."

"Hm?"

Samanthaa looked over and saw her dad fighting this... thing... made up of dead corpses. It was sewn together and smelled of decaying entrails.

And it saw the two sisters.

"TRINA RUN NOW! DON'T LOOK BACK! RUN, DAMN IT, RUN!" Samantha screamed as she raced towards the creature.

Her father's eyes widened. "Samanthaa! NO!"

Samanthaa started unleashing a fury of attacks (using her frying pan) on the creature while her father snuck up behind it.

Just as soon as it turned around, its head was gone.

"Father we did it! We... father?"

Samanthaa looked over to see that her father was lying on the ground, dying, with a giant gash on his stomach.

"NO! DAD!"

She ran over. He was still breathing, but barely.

"No! Don't leave! I need you! Trina needs you! Dad please!"

He mustered the strength to raise his hand with a necklace in it.

Samanthaa knew what she had to do.

She had to become a paladin. And avenge her home, parents, and childhood.

She was the heir to her family.

* * *

**BTW her name is spelled right. When I made this character, "Samantha" was already taken. So being the freakin' genius I am, I said "Samanthaa". YAY VICTORY!**

**Anyway... please read and review with no flames please! PEACE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_TRINA RUN NOW! DON'T LOOK BACK! RUN, DAMN IT, RUN!_

* * *

"AH!"

The blonde woman shot up from her bed and screamed. Then, realizing where she was, calmed down a bit.

"Samanthaa, get a fucking hold of yourself. It was just a nightmare. Nothing else. You're okay. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in-"

"Samanthaa! Are you okay?"

_Fuck._ She looked over to see Arthas Menethil staring her down from the doorway of her room. She sighed.

"Yes, Arthas, I am perfectly fine."

"Really, because-"

"What part of 'I'm fine' don't you get!"

The prince blinked a couple of times. "Okay, Miss Cranky. You're fine. Now that we have an understanding, can you please get up so we can train?"

She nodded. "Sure, because I can't go back to sleep anyway."

She got up, went to her dresser, then looked over at the doorway.

_Still here._

"Arthas? Can you leave now?"

He left with quick nod.

"Thank the light, he finally left me alone. Can he not stop worrying for five seconds? I'm not scarred for life."

She carried on with getting her armor on. But, despite everything she said, she knew that deep down inside of her there was a scar.

One that may never heal.

* * *

"Come on, Arthas! Kick his ass!"

With one final kick, Arthas was on the ground. AGAIN.

Arthas- 0, Uther- 10

Arthas looked over as his apprentice came over, laughing her ass off.

"What's so damn funny?"

She glanced down at him. "You spar like girl!"

"Why don't you try fighting him, then?" He asked.

"Because I'm not stupid."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Alright, why don't we test that right now."

"Sparring with you?"

"What, are you _scared_?"

"Oh, don't you go there-"

"Lord Uther! Prince Arthas! Lady Proudmoore, King Varian Wyrnn and Queen Tiffin Wrynn are here!"

The three paladins turned around to see a messenger come out to the training area.

Samanthaa turned to Arthas. "Wait, there's a meeting?"

"Yes, didn't you know?"

*pause*

"SHIT! I FORGOT!"

With that, Samanthaa raced inside the castle to find something suitable to wear.

* * *

**Okay, chapter two, DONE! **

**For any of you who think that Samanthaa and Arthas like each other, wrong. They don't. The two just like to annoy each other. You know, for funsies.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**,** I'm back again. After months of doing nothing productive, getting sunburned at marching band, and playing WoW, I finally decided to do something productive (on here at least)! So I shall be writing chapter 3 before I go back to school and have no life once again...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Samanthaa ran around her room, trying to find something decent to wear to this meeting. As she passed her mirror, she nearly had a heart attack.

"Holy shit! My fucking hair..."

Her hair was flying out of its ponytail, tangling and frizzing. She nearly had a mental breakdown at the sight of it.

"My hair is a fucking MESS! Brushing it is gonna be a pain in the ass... Robe first, though. Can't go to a meeting with no clothes." She paused thinking about it. "Aaaaaaaakward."

After searching for five more minutes, she finally found a blue, white, and gold robe. She paused before putting it on.

"Funny, this will be the nicest thing I ever wore..."

Finally, she was changed, her hair brushed and out of its ponytail, faced clear of dirt, and looking like a... what was it?

"Stranger..." she muttered.

Realizing how much time she had left, she swung open her door and ran into the corridors.

And also managed to crash into someone in the process.

"By the light, I am SO sorry!" she exclaimed.

The man stood up and brushed himself off. "No, it is perfectly fine. You had no clue I was here."

Samantha pulled herself up and loooked at the poor man she had just ran into.

_Hm. He's pretty good looking._ she thought. Then, she shook her head. _Get a fucking hold of yourself! _

"Anyway, I'm sorry again, mister... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh, I am King Varian Wyrnn. I am assuming you Arthas's apprentice, Samanthaa?"

Samanthaa blinked. _SHITSHITSHITSHIT! I JUST RAN INTO THE FUCKING KING OF STORMWIND!_

She remained calm. "Yes, that would be me."

The king bowed. "Pleasure to meet you."

Her face flushed. "Why are you bowing to me?"

Varian looked confused. "Isn't it respectful?"

"Yeah..."

*pause*

"Wait, you are not a noble are you?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Not by birth..."

*pause*

"We should probably go to the meeting." Varian said.

Samanthaa nodded in agreement. "You can go ahead. I just rememebered I forgot something."

As he left, Samanthaa left out a sigh.

_I'm not some almighty noble. I'm not a princess. I'm not a high ranking general. Why do people feel the need to respect me?_

She pushed all those thoughts aside and starting making her way to the meeting.

As she walked by Arthas's room, she could've sworn she saw a raven sitting on his windowsill, staring straight at her.

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 3 DONE! Anyway, please review! Please! I'll try to take anything into mind that will help my writing, so type away!**

**Also, I just wanna see if you enjoy my stories! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Samanthaa walked into the room in which the meeting was to be held in. She looked around.

_Imagine that! Arthas AND Jaina aren't here! _she thought while smirking.

She walked over to an empty chair over by a pretty, blonde haired woman.

All of a sudden, there was a hand in front of her.

"Hi. I am Tiffin." she said.

Samanthaa looked confused.

Then, she realized it was Varian Wyrnn's wife. "OH. Sorry! I am Samanthaa, Arthas's apprentice." she replied, shaking the queen's hand.

Tiffin motioned over to her husband. "And from what I've heard, you already know my husband, Varian."

Samanthaa gave a small wave. _WHY SO FREAKING NERVOUS!?_

Varian saw her nerves coming in. "Run into anymore people coming here?" he joked.

Samanthaa's face flushed. "Uhhhh..."

Tiffin started laughing. "It's perfectly fine, Samanthaa. You're not the only clumsy one here."

Samanthaa looked confused.

"MOMMA! LOOK AT WHAT I FOU-"

*crash*

Samanthaa looked over to see a small, dark-haired, tan girl trip over one of the tiles on the floor as she was attempting to show her mother a flower she found in the garden.

"Jannessa! Are you okay, sweetie?" Tiffin ran over to check for any injuries on the girl.

The princess stood up. "I'm fine, momma. I'm not a baby anymore. Anduin's the baby." Jannessa pointed to the small cradle that was behind Tiffins chair.

Varian looked at her. "Well..."

Jannessa glared at her father. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Samanthaa started laughing.

The king of Stormwind looked over at her, confused. "What?"

Samanthaa pointed at him and was laughing as she talked. "You're scared of a little kid."

"HEY!" Jannessa yelled opposingly.

"No I'm not." Varian said, ignoring his daughter's loud, shrill voice.

Tiffin looked at him. "Yes you are dear."

Samanthaa smirked. "Okay, no offense, your majesty, but even your own _wife_ agrees with me and your daughter."

The little girl looked confused. "How do you know I agree with your theory?"

Samanthaa rolled her eyes. "Because, wouldn't you rather have your dad scared of you than you scared of him?"

Jannessa raised her eyebrows. "Did you use this logic with _your _father?"

Samanthaa winced.

Tiffin looked over at the paladin. "Are you okay?"

Samanthaa could feel the memories coming in, the tears as well. "He was... killed... when the undead attacked."

Then, she felt the rush of memories come at her.

_Samanthaa looked over to see that her father was lying on the ground, dying, with a giant gash on his stomach._

_"NO! DAD!"_

_She ran over. He was still breathing, but barely._

_"No! Don't leave! I need you! Trina needs you! Dad please!"_

_He mustered the strength to raise his hand with a necklace in it._

She clutched head in pain. "Fucking memories! GO AWAY!"

Tiffin ran over to Samanthaa before she could fall.

Jannessa pointed at Samanthaa. "Momma says to never say that word!"

Another memory.

_"BAD WORD!"_

_"TRINA RUN NOW! DON'T LOOK BACK! RUN, DAMN IT, RUN!"_

"I said... go AWAY!"

"Samanthaa!"

Arthas's voice was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Arthas ran over to his apprentice with Jaina at his heels.

Arthas looked at Varian. "What the hell happened?"

Varian shrugged. "Jannessa mentioned something about her father and then yelled at her for saying a 'bad word'. The, she passed out!"

Arthas shook his head. "She said that she had controlled it."

Jaina looked at him questioningly. "Control what?"

"Sometimes," Arthas explained, "her memories will go out of control, sending her to what the paladins know as the Spirit World. The last time I was informed and/or saw this happen is when me and some of my soldiers went to Strahnbrad after hearing rumors of an attack. I saw Samanthaa, the only _living_ thing left of her home. After asking her what happened, she tried to remember and she fell over from exhaustion. I grasped her shoulder, trying to heal her, only to see into her memories. That's when I realized she commune with dead spirits."

Jannessa looked puzzeled, then had a bright look on her face. "So she can talk to ghosts! Maybe she can talk to my grandpa! I never met him, but I _really, really_ want to."

Tiffin looked at the unconcius paladin. "Let's make sure she's alive first."

Arthas bent down and started whispering to Samanthaa.

"Samanthaa, you there? Samanthaa..."

_Samanthaa..._

* * *

_Samanthaa..._

"AH!"

Samanthaa woke up with a start, fearing that her strange... skill... was taking effect.

_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE do NOT be the fucking spirit world!_

She turned her head in both directions, seeing the familiar holy-looking light.

"Fuuuuuuu..."

She sighed and stood up. As she turned around, she almost ran into one of the spirits here.

"ACK! Oye, girl! Can't ye watch yerself?"

Samanthaa reconized the voice.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Joseph!"

Samanthaa ran over to the old human man and hugged him.

The old man looked surprised. "Little Sammy Parkington? Is that ye? Why, of course it is! How are ye, lass?"

Samanthaa smiled at her nickname the man gave her when she was only 6 years old. "I'm doing well, I suppose..."

Joseph's face saddened. "I saw what them... whatever the hell them were... did to our little village. Light bless me soul I wasn't there to witness it."

Samanthaa's eyes welled up a bit. "I wish I could've saved them..." _Do NOT cry, Samanthaa! You don't cry!_

Obviously, Mr. Joseph was old enough (and wise enough) to see her expression. "Samanthaa, light knows that you couldn't save them. Hell, even _Uther_ probably couldn't save them!"

"But, I was the only one who was able to fight after the orc attack! Well, there were guards as well, but my father _died_ trying to defend us! My mother used her life as a distraction so the undead wouldn't eat me and Trina for breakast! Oh... Trina..." Samanthaa immediately broke down and sobbed her heart out.

"Do not worry, child. You got your sister away alive. You were a hero, even _if_ you are the only living survivor."

Samanthaa stopped sobbing for a moment. This didn't sound like Mr. Joseph...

She looked up and gasped. Standing in front of her was a male spirit with blonde hair. However, this spirit was dressed in ine armour and looked as if he was a king.

"Who... I don't..." Samanthaa only met spirits that she knew or had a connection with, whether it was indirect of direct. Who was this?

The man- no spirit- laughed. "Calm yourself, child of Lordaeron. You look like you have just seen a ghost!"

Samanthaa laughed. "With all do respect, sir, you technically _are_ a ghost."

"Ah, but you have no clue who I am, don't you? Well, here is a memory to help you." Then, he put a hand to her forehead and she was transported into his memories.

* * *

_"Garona! What are you doing?" the blonde haired man yelled, confused._

_The orc didn't reply, but instead cut into his body to retrive his heart._

_"Father!" a browned haired boy (who was assumed to be his son) had just witnessed this horrible murder._

_"Varian," the man gasped before he died, "run."_

_The boy ran out of the keep, through the burning streets of Stormwind._

* * *

Once out of the memory, Samanthaa was in tears. The little boy was so young when his father died... and she felt sympathy, for the death of _her_ father was still in her mind, fresh as the day it happened.

"Do you now know who I am?" the spirit asked.

"Varian... is your son? So," Samanthaa said, thinking out loud, "... King Llane? But, why?"

The old king of Stormwind smiled sadly. "You will soon find your destiny, and it will be connected to my son and homeland. But, that will not happen for many, many more years. A man told me that your fates will be intertwined with the names Liam and Rossalie." He paused for a moment. "I felt like there was something else... a warning perhaps..."

Samanthaa wiped away her tears. "I don't get it..." All of a sudden, she fell over, lightheaded. "Damnit!" she exclaimed, her head in pain.

Llane told Samanthaa one thing before she went back to reality. "Tell my son I love him!"

Then, Samanthaa blacked out.

* * *

"AH!"

Arthas clutched his head in pain.

Samanthaa glared at him. "Don't get that close to me when I am just waking up!"

Arthas glared back. "No need to punch!"

Jannessa fell on her bottom, laughing, saying to Arthas, "You just got hit by a girl!"

Samanthaa shook her head, got up, and went off to her room. "I need to rest..." Then, she turned around to Varian. "I'm... sorry."

He looked confused. "For...?"

"Your father's death... I went into the spirit world and saw your father... And he says he loves you, Varian..." Samanthaa looked at the king to see his face slightly hurt, obviously remebering the death of his father.

"... I'll be leaving now..." Samanthaa walked slowly to her room, feeling horrible for reminding Varian of his past.

She shut her door and sat down, leaning against it. "Damnit, Samanthaa! Why does someone always get hurt?!"

_Stupid scars... you're not helping anyone..._

* * *

**Now introducing Jannessa! This is a made up character that my little sister has and that I am using WITH PERMISSION! **

**Anyway, please read and review! And thank you to those who review my stories! I am trying to use your guys' comments to better my writing! And some of your guys' comments just make me feel happy :)**

**BTW, fanfic never informs me of reviews, so I am SOOOOOOO sorry if I don't reply... I will try harder in the future!**

****Also the spirit world thingy isn't real either. Made that up to make Samanthaa's character interesting.****

*****Also, the names Liam and Rossalie will come up later. _WAYYYYYYY _later. My sister knows about it. DON'T MESS IT UP DANDINO*****

**Okay, I'll shut up now-**

**NO WAIT! Blizzard owns Warcraft, I don't but I however DO own Samanthaa and Dandino owns Janessa!**

**Okay, _NOW_ I'll shut up! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Damnit, Samanthaa! Why can't you go one day without doing something stupid?"

The paladin, obviously angry with her actions a few days ealier, was back in her room, alone with her thoughts, feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt.

"Why do you always-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she passed her mirror. The reason being?

There was a raven- the same one from Arthas's room- on her windowsill.

She slowly turned around and looked curiously at the bird.

"Well, I don't suppose _you_ could help me, could you?" she sarcastically asked it, laughing.

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash. When Samanthaa looked back, the raven wasn't there.

However, there was a magi wearing armour decorated with feathers.

_Raven_ feathers.

"The hell?" Samanthaa ran over to her bed to get her sword when the wizard used a spell to push her away from her weapon, throwing her against the wall.

The paladin looked over in shock. Well, half-shock. The other half of her thoughts were clouded with pain.

The wizard walked over, not dazed at all. "Funny, I didn't have this reaction out of your mentor when he was traveling to Strathholme."

"Well, that's because _he_ doesn't phase easily, nor does he forget the spells that certain mages use." Samanthaa grunted, trying in vain to pull herself to her feet.

The wizard chuckled. "His lover of a _mage_," he mocked, "is not as nearly as powerful as me. Thus, you have never seen a transforming magi."

"Yes, but I have seen transforming _monsters_." Samanthaa retorted.

"Those undead monsters are not what I am, m'lady. Thus, you can trust me."

"Yeah... let me think about that... NO."

The magi rolled his eyes. "I am not here to argue with you. I am here bringing a message that may save you and your people."

Samanthaa winced. "I have no people."

The strange man raised an eyebrow. "You do not serve the people of Lordaeron?"

"No. I am from Strahnbrad-"

"Your "people" are dead, then, Lady Samanthaa."

Samanthaa shut up. _He knows my name... creeeeeeeper._

"Speak of your warning before I decide to kill you." she said, ignoring his comments. _Or I can just kill him now..._

"The human kingdom of Lordaeron must move to Kalimdor before they are all killed, or worse."

Samanthaa's eyes widened. Pack up and leave?

"Sir, you do not understand. Thses people can't just pack up and leave! We have nowhere to go!"

The magi's face did not falter. "That is _exactly_ what your 'loyal' prince said. He will not lead his people to safety. In fact, he kills them right now."

Samanthaa's face had a trace of disbelief. "What?!"

The mage touched her forehead, and she saw a disturbing image.

Arthas was in Stratholme, killing the citizens- men, women, children- who had apparently contracted the plague. Then, he was face to face with an enormus demon, named Mal-Ganis or something like that. Then, Arthas shouted something about going to Northrend to find the demon and kill him. She also mananged to catch talk about a sword named Frostmourne.

After Samanthaa came out of the image, she was stunned. _Arthas, what the HELL got into you?_

"_Now_ do you believe me?" the magi asked.

"Why didn't Lady Proudmore...?"

"She believes me, however she did not want to leave Arthas's side. Thus, she follwed him as far as Stratholme, and abandoned him there. She did not want to kill those people. Arthas, however, believes I am insane."

Samanthaa turned around. "Leave, before I get the guards."

The man walked towards the window. "At least take my message into account, m'lady." Then, he transformed into a raven and flew off.

Samanthaa put both hands to her face and covered her eyes.

_Arthas, what in the name of the Light is wrong with you?_

She stopped to uncover her face for a moment, looking at her own weapon, still on the floor.

_A sword by the name of Frostmourne... hmmmm..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my fellow readers! I'm sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER. My computer was being a jerk, but now it stopped computer PMS-ing, so I can make stories! HAPPYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Now, this chapter shall conclude part one of Samanthaa's story. Yes, part _one_. There are gonna be three!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Lordaeron now laid in ruins, her citizens dead or undead. The death knight stood there, smiling.

_How pitiful these people are. They do not know the true meaning of power._

Arthas walked over to his slain father, seeing the damaged he just caused the kingdom.

Then, he saw a piece of paper sticking out of his father's armour.

_A note?_

The ex-prince read the letter.

_**Dear King Menethil,**_

_**As you may of heard, your son has slain the innocent people of Stratholme. I fear he may have lost his sanity to that demon, Mal'Ganis. The wizard who came to warn us may be right. We have to leave Lordaeron if not the Eastern Kingdoms.**_

_**As for me, I feel as if my safety is in jeopardy. I leave this note hoping you find it and head my words. Tell Uther not to fear for me, for I have moved to a safer territory. However, I do not tell for the fear that Arthas may find this note.**_

_**Please, your majesty, heed my words: Leave Lordaeron, or many may die.**_

_**Go with honor and may the Light be with you.**_

_**Samanthaa**_

"Haha... Ahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA! This foolish paladin actually believes in the Light-"

Arthas paused.

"... she ESCAPED?!"

"Is there a problem, sir?" an undead minion asked.

Arthas shook his head. "No, everything is fine. Just _fine_."

_She escaped! If she makes it to Stormwind or even Ironforge..._

The death knight commander shook his head.

_Why worry? She's not very powerful anyway. And she's the only one left. How much influence can she possibly have?_

* * *

The cloaked figure looked out onto the vast sea.

_Just a few more days until we get to Elwynn Forest. By the Light I've been on this boat for three days now! I am so lucky I don't have motion sickness._

The woman's thoughts were inturrupted by a sailor's hand tapping her shoulder.

"Ma'am, a storm is brewin'. Don't want ye out here when she comes."

She nodded and went inside to the ships "basement"... what was it called? It didn't matter. She would get to Stormwind one way or another. She just hoped that Lordaeron was okay...

* * *

**Well, that's it folks! Part one= OVER! Now part two...**

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Read and Review please!**


End file.
